


Solstice Nights of Old

by RelativelySain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: #ww2018winterfluffevent, F/F, Yule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelativelySain/pseuds/RelativelySain
Summary: The stranger was an abrasive desert gust amongst the winter winds, eroding at walls so carefully built to keep their feelings out.  They had no way to prepare for the mess she would leave in her wake. When the Sunrise came and the snow melted to make way for new life, would they be prepared to welcome that which the gust unearthed?





	1. The Newcomer's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a contest on Tumblr to create Hicsqueak Yule art/fics and wanted to do my part to help spread the fandom joy. But as I am more of a Hackle gal myself I had to make this to balance out the tides. So Tumblr get's my Hicsqueak comic and you get this blurb that was supposed to be short and is now still ongoing because I can't help myself. *Author throws rainbow glitter in the air while kicking a leg out behind her useless self* Enjoy! 
> 
> PSA:  
> (Ratings and Warnings will always err on the safe side because author has long ago lost all sense of decency and has trouble recalling the lines that some prefer not to cross)
> 
> I do not own the characters from the Worst Witch. 
> 
> *gasp* WHAT?! No way! You don't say? What is this thing called fanfiction? Who knows? Not I...okay...I really need to cut down on the sugar. My apologies...please proceed on to the story.

The biting wind blew through the castle that night, whistling through cracks and creaking as the stones shrank from the cold and settled into place. The snow whipped hard against the outside of Cackles and brought a chill to the girls’ noses and toes as they tucked themselves into thick socks and thicker blankets.  The lanky Deputy Head had warded her quarters to keep out the cold, preferring warming spells to bulky layers getting in her way unlike the bubbly Head Mistress who wrapped herself in all the warm layers one witch could stand. Through the shivers and occasional unease over the noise the storm brought, those within the castle slept.

The wind was gone by morning, the snow having formed a thick blanket over the grounds through the long winter night. Only a gentle breeze came down from the bright grey sky to kick up the loose powder in bouts. The noise of the night had given way to a strange silence, the birds having migrated months ago and any other noises muffled by the snow.  Hecate was enjoying the morning’s effects, the girls whispering excitedly as they made plans to venture out in the snow during their free periods and the Head Teacher cupping hands over a mug of hot cocoa with rosy cheeks and nose accompanying her warm smile. Hecate watched over the hall, chin high, back straight and face relaxed in its standard setting which to some may have come off as unhappy. She should have known it couldn’t last…though she would have thought any trouble would be stirred up by their third year girls. Instead, today’s trouble came in the form of a visitor. Hecate jumped, jerking her head up from her conversation with Ada to stare at the owl that had just glided down from a window to land not so gently on the center of the table with a clatter from the plates under its talons. Hecate stared at it, eyes wide as if offended by the animal’s lack of manners. Ada greeted it with a smile.

“Good morning there…who might you be from?” She asked as she removed the scroll from his carrier harness. Hecate turned back to Ada, curious to see what news had arrived. “It seems our new Art Mistress has arrived at Newport and hopes to make Cackles by nightfall.”

“I still don’t see the need to find a replacement Art Teacher to begin with…”

Ada couldn’t help but smile, having expected as much from the younger witch.  “Hecate…we discussed this. It will be good for the girls.”

Hecate inhaled, shrugging her brows, clearly in disagreement but not wanting to argue over the matter any further. She had made the mistake in their earlier discussion of off handedly mentioning how the last attempt at incorporating the arts in the Cackles curriculum had ended up bringing a snake into their fold. She had immediately regretted her words as Ada’s face had fallen in guilt.

_“…Things with Ms. Mold could have ended very differently Ada.”_

_“I know…I shouldn’t have brushed off your concerns about Marigold. I will take them more seriously in the future…but you’ve gone over Ms. Moonvine’s references yourself. Everything checks out and this year will be different. No Agatha. No schemes or disasters. I won’t let the girls down again.”_

_Hecate’s face softened, brows rising sadly as she took a step closer, hands flexing at her sides from the restraint it took not to reach out to her._

_“…Ada, I hadn’t meant…you didn’t let them down.”_

_“I should have paid more attention…to Marigold, the stone, to everything. These past two years…I may have been reinstated but the council had every right to voice concerns with everything that has been allowed to happen. The girls could have been seriously hurt. If Ms. Hubble hadn’t arrived last year when she did…” Ada’s head had turned down to stare at both hands grasping the front of her skirt. Seven students had been suspended in magical ice along with herself and Ms. Hardbroom with no sure chance of it being reversed. Seven young girls could have had their lives cut short under their watch._

_Hecate looked down, knowing full well what would have happened if Mildred hadn’t been unsuspended…if Marigold hadn’t eventually had a change of heart /because/ of Mildred. Knowing that Ada had placed her faith in Hecate to save them all and that she had failed. They had both made mistakes but lingering on those mistakes wouldn’t help them move forward. She looked up with a half-smile, trying her best to be reassuring._

_“You’re right: this year WILL be different.” She waited for Ada to look up, the uncertainty in the older woman’s eyes heartbreaking. Hecate would be strong enough for them both until Ada found her steady footing again. “The castle is secure, from internal decay and from any outside forces. The girls are safe and…even Mildred Hubble seems to be...doing…better in her classes.” Her brows rose and her lips and neck grew tight as she struggled to get out the last sentence. It was worth the trouble as a small grin slowly spread over Ada’s face._

_“Complimenting Mildred’s progress Hecate? People might start to think you’re softening towards her…”_

_Hecate’s face fell in more annoyance at the jibe than she actually felt._

* * *

“Enid Nightshade! Stop that running and would you please stop trailing snow in the corridors!”

“Sorry Ms. Hardbroom…” Enid managed before **continuing** to run out of sight with her two cohorts. Hecate took a deep breath. The day was nearly done at least, the girls would all be on their way to their beds now. In a few hours, they would settle and she could end her patrol to focus on her own activities for the night.

Hair down and night gown wrapped firmly in place, she had been on her last round, en-route to her quarters when she felt it. Someone had crossed the detection spell she’d placed around the school grounds. Her chest filled with air, back straightening and eyes growing sharp as she spun on the spot and strode forward, disappearing a few steps in with a twist of her wrist.  Rematerializing by the front door, she swept her hand across, unlocking the various spells in place before she yanked the heavy wooden door wide open. She glowered from the brightly lit door way out into the cold night where a small framed witch stood smiling warmly back at her, as calmly as if she’d been waiting for Hecate to open the door. For whatever reason, this only served to aggravate Hecate as her eyes widened further, grip tightening on the door. “May I help you?” She clipped out.

 “Ms. Viveca Moonvine…I believe I’m expected?”  


“Ms. Moonvine…” Hecate stared down at the witch in disbelief. Of course.  She’d forgotten about the letter that had arrived that morning. She’d known from the resume they received that the witch would be young and American but…somehow she’d expected…not **this**. “Well Met.” She greeted stiffly, hand slowly raising to her head with a small bow, eyes never leaving Ms. Moonvine. The younger witch’s grin only widened, a spark in her eye as she watched Hecate. She copied the movement, albeit more gracefully.

“Well met Ms. Hardbroom.”

Hecate’s shoulders tensed as she drawled out a cautious, “Have we met before?”

She looked down with a grin as she let herself past Hecate, who stumbled back eyes wide over the insolent action.

“Not as of yet, but your reputation precedes you.” She trilled, nimble fingers unclasping her rather conspicuous white fur cloak before she held it to the side and it disappeared into Vanishment for safe keeping. The outfit beneath wasn’t any less overly decadent in Hecate’s opinion: fine cream fabric formed a high necked blouse with loose sleeves that were all but split open apart from tiny sewn connections spaced along the top of her arms. The same fabric was used for the loose trousers that bunched closed below her knees. Intricate designs were embroidered in clear, pearl, and gold beading along the front of the blouse. Bits of sheer fabric in the same hues hung down in layers from her hips and about her neck like a haphazard shawl. Her hair was held back in a high ponytail, but it did little to rein in the wild volume of blonde locks and despite the inches of snow on the ground she wore golden sandals that climbed up her shins.

There was too much to look at, too many questions for Hecate to process anything but: why? What was wrong with young witches these days?

“Should we meet with Ms. Cackle or would it be best to wait till morning?” She prompted in an attempt to save Hecate from the shock that held her.

“I think…it may be best to see her now.” Hecate managed, concerned eyes still locked on Ms. Moonvine. The sooner Ada saw what they were getting into the better…maybe Hecate would finally be able to talk her out of all this before the young witch got too settled in. She transferred them both outside of the Head Mistress’s office. Hand on the door handle, she turned to the witch. “Wait here. I’ll see if Ms. Cackle is ready to see you.” She let herself into the office, closing the door behind her before hurrying across the room to where Ada sat reading in the chair before her fireplace. The warmth and light of the fireplace filled the cozy office and would normally be a sight for tired eyes but Ada could tell by Hecate’s face that she hadn’t come to unwind by the fire with her.

“Ms. Moonvine has arrived…” She rushed out in hushed tones despite no one else being in the office and Ada hardly seeing the need for that to be kept secret.

“Ah, good. I take it she made it here without any trouble?” She couldn’t help but worry that Hecate had come to tell her of some new trouble brewing up for this term.  
  
“Well, yes…I suppose…but Ada...” Her eyes widened as the door creaked open and she spun to stare in disbelief at the witch.  
  
“Well met Ms. Cackle…I did wait…but the corridor was a bit too…quiet.” She offered with a smile as she walked over towards them, waving behind her to close the door. “Hope you don’t mind?”  
Hecate opened her mouth to reply but Ada cut her off before she could get out what would no doubt be a dry sarcastic remark showing how much she did in fact mind. “Not at all, we were just about to call you in. Well met Ms. Moonvine, would you care for some tea?” Ada offered as she gestured for her to take the chair opposite her.  
“Thank you, if it’s not too much trouble?” She replied as she curled herself up in the chair, making herself at home…in Hecate’s chair. Hecate remained standing by Ada’s side, one hand on the top of Ada’s chair the other tense at her hip. “And it’s Vivi, please.” Ada poured Vivi some tea from the tray on the table between the chairs that had already been set out with two cups, one partially filled and sitting near Ada’s plate of sweets. Hecate felt a pulse near her left brow as Vivi took the cup…the cup that was always set out in case Hecate stopped in before retiring for the night.  
  
“Vivi it is. Did your flight go well?” Ada asked.  
  
“It was…long.” She sighed out with a bright laugh. “I am looking forward to a nice long rest before classes tomorrow.”  
  
“Then we won’t keep you long. Did you have any questions about the timetables?”  
  
“Nope, I think I got everything I needed from the forms you sent over. Should be all set…” She shrugged her brows over an excited grin before sipping the tea cradled in both hands.

“Did you have any questions about our dress code?” Hecate piped in, Ada’s head rising back a fraction but not chiding her just yet. Vivi didn’t seem to take offense.

“Nah, I’m good. Pretty straight forward really.”

“Is it?...will you be wearing something…else then?”

Hecate’s voice rose in pitch towards the end, quite matching her brows.  Ada opened her mouth, about to remind Hecate to behave herself but Vivi didn’t give her the chance.

“I did bring a change or two of clothes…but if you mean will I be wearing something else **like** this…then yes. More than likely.” She chimed with a cheeky smirk. “It **does** meet the requirements on length, and if needed I’m happy to avoid showing off so much shoulder…I would hate to encourage impressionable young witches to show off too much shoulder.”  
  
Hecate’s eyes widened further, chasing her brows back to her hairline as she froze in shock from the response. She hadn’t had someone talk back to her like that in years…well apart from Pippa but Pippa was different. Pippa was never thrown off by Hecate’s chill even when Hecate wanted her to be.  
  
Oh dear…this would be an interesting term. Ada thought as she watched the new teacher. And she had some idea of what Hecate had come to see her about. This was going to be a long night. “I’m sure Ms. Moonvine has packed appropriately. Why don’t we let you settle in and we can answer any questions you have in the morning?” Ada interjected with a kind smile.

Vivi exhaled, the tension that had formed in her shoulders releasing. “I think that would be best.”

“We’ll see you at breakfast.” With that, Ada transferred Vivi into the room set up for her which Ada was beginning to think may not have been placed far enough from Hecate’s.  



	2. The Trouble's in the Porridge

Ada had trouble waking the following morning, groggy from staying up so late arguing with Hecate over the new teacher. Hecate had ended on one of her quiet fuming notes before leaving without a word, letting Ada have the final say but clearly holding back her disapproval of the decision only because it was Ada.  
  
To Ms. Moonvine’s testament, her outfit was slightly less outlandish when Ada knocked on her door to collect her for breakfast. Only slightly. Today her various layers of texture included brown leather, cotton, and a silk vest. The hair was just as wild, braids of different thicknesses strewn without pattern within the mane. The conversation was without strain on the way down and at the faculty table itself. She sat by Dimity and though there was no direct conversation with Hecate, the two seemed to have cooled down since the other night. Ada let herself relax, chiming in every so often in the conversations around her but mostly listening as she ate.  Her attention was drawn to Hecate as her and Dimity picked up their long standing debate over the importance of conferences in the educational field.  Ada picked up another scone and began looking around the table only to feel a gentle prod on the arm closest to Hecate. She looked down to see the blackberry jam had been pushed over by her arm and she smiled, picking it up for an easier time of loading her knife.  
  
Vivi watched the exchange with a pursed brow and a tiny smile. Hecate hadn’t looked at Ada or even stopped her spiel while she moved the jam over. It happened again with the sugar when Ada refreshed her tea…and the reverse when Ada brought Hecate another croissant as she went to pick up her second plate. Hecate had seemed somewhat reluctant when she accepted the croissant…not that it kept her from diligently eating the whole thing.  
  
“So, how long have you two been together?” She asked them with a sly smirk.  
  
It was Hecate who answered as Ada had inhaled trying to think of a diplomatic way of clearing up Vivi’s misconception. “We’ve been working together as Head and Deputy Head for 15 years.  5 more when I was still only the Potions Mistress.” She stated plainly, not entirely sure what had led to the question. She figured Vivi was just trying to make conversation as it could be difficult coming into a conversation when everyone else already knew each other.

Ada sighed quietly. Oh, Hecate…

“No, I meant as a…”

Vivi was cut off by a suddenly very excited Ms. Drill.

“Oh my giddy bats! I completely forgot to set out the course markers for today…Vivi! Would you mind giving me a hand?”  
  
“...Of course.” Vivi stumbled to reply before turning back to Hecate and Ada. “But, yea, how long have…whoa!”

“Come on, we better get a move on if we want to get finished by the start of class!”  Dimity declared as she took hold of Vivi’s arm and pulled her up. She didn’t give her a chance to say anything else before she was leading them away from the table towards the flying field. Ada smiled after them gratefully.

Once they were setting up the equipment Dimity explained, “Now look, one thing you should know about working at Cackles: Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Cackle…well, everyone **knows.**  After all it’s kind of hard to miss with the way those two dote after each other but no one **says** anything. You see they haven’t exactly worked it out themselves yet...”  
  
“They spent 20 years beating around the bush?” Vivi offered with a grin, more amused than surprised.

“Yeah. Kind of.”

“Sounds to me like **more** of a reason **to** say something, don’t you think?” She asked with a quirked brow, lowering her hand to spike the post she’d been moving with her magic into the ground.

“Vivi, witches should never mettle...”  
  
“In affairs of the heart…yea, yea. I know.”

But mettle she would.

* * *

 

As the days passed and the Holidays drew near, Ada was happy to see everyone was getting on and finding a state of normal.

“You _must_ be joking.” If her brows rose any higher, Ada wouldn’t be able to make them out for the clouds. She had to fight the urge to grin at the younger witch’s unbridled distaste for the idea. “Mildred...Hubble?” She continued.

“Hecate, she’s as much right to the opportunity as any of the other girls.” Ada countered with a patient tone, nodding with a smile in approval of a candelabra being forged by the metal working spell the girls were learning. She moved on down the tables to look into what the others had come up with, Hecate following on her heels concern radiating from the woman as she leaned in with hushed fast-paced words.

“Mildred Hubble has enough difficulty staying out of trouble when she doesn’t have her nerves getting in the way. With the whole school gathered and so much of the presentation relying on it, perhaps a more level headed witch...”

“Like Ethel Hallow?” It was hardly a challenge to guess where this was leading.

“She is a _very_ capable witch…and it may help to have her preoccupied with something other than her ridiculous feud with Mildred.”

“Perhaps but it was Mildred who drew the lot…not Ethel.”

Hecate’s brows rose above wide pained eyes that voiced a silent: “But, Ada…” Hecate inhaled and turned away in a disjointed motion towards another of the girls’ projects, conceding to Ada’s decision despite her own reservations on the matter. It wouldn’t be fair to Mildred…safer for them all yes…but not fair. She could feel the knots forming in her shoulders and neck, already dreading this year’s presentation. She would have to stay extra vigilant this year to make sure no Mildred shaped spanners were thrown into the mix.  As if it weren’t bad enough that the energy in the school was bubbling over more and more each day that drew closer to Solstice Night. Their girls couldn’t afford to lose any more concentration; as it was she’d had one small explosion in the potions lab, caught girls sneaking around after hours and barely managed to stop Paulette from brewing a potion with a noxious gas that would have knocked the entire room out instead of the assigned luck potion thanks to a double measurement of toad breath.  
  
Ada watched her Deputy Head with a warm smile, hands linked in front of her middle, as she waited for Hecate’s thoughts to settle. “Everything will be fine Hecate. You’ll see.” She may have been a tad less confident than she sounded…but she hoped they would.  If anything did go wrong she was sure they would be able to handle it.


	3. Solstice Night Begins

Viveca Moonvine was a rude, unrefined, pushy, intrusive instigator! And she was going to drive Hecate absolutely insane. Everywhere she went, Viveca seemed to be lying in wait for the chance to annoy her…either that or hanging on to Ada…which ALSO served to aggravate Hecate. Ada was busy enough without having to worry about settling in a grown witch and Hecate had enough to worry about with keeping the holiday addled girls from getting themselves into trouble.   
  
Her stress was nearing its peak when Solstice Night finally arrived. The Great Hall was filled with chaos. Girls in their formal hats and cloaks running about with spiced cider, clove spiked apples and oranges along with plates full of pudding. The first years had decorated the hall all in holly, ivy, and red, green, gold, and white ribbons. It was nearing time for the third year girls’ play and, subsequently, the lighting of the bonfire by none other than Cackle’s most accident prone pupil: Mildred Hubble.   
  
The school filtered out into the field, circling around the large pyre. Ms. Cackle began the proceedings with her speech before returning to stand beside Hecate. The play went as smoothly as could be expected and as it reached the climax where Mildred was expected to fly up and light the fire from above, Hecate kept her eyes trained on the girl, body tense from hat to toes. She flinched as she felt the warm hand on her arm, relaxing a fraction with an attempt at a smile tracing the corner of her lips when she realized it was Ada attempting to comfort her. She wasted no time before returning her watchful gaze to Mildred, ready to fix any disasters that may befall the night. Thankfully, and surprisingly, none came. From the gleeful victory dance Mildred did after the fire caught from her magic, she was just as surprised.   
  
“Mildred Hubble! Might you consider celebrating **after** you’ve landed and are no longer in danger of falling on a pyre of burning wood?” She pointed sharply at the ground and a chagrinned looking Mildred soon followed. The girl’s spirits managed to raise again once she had rejoined her friends. After a few group chants to invoke peace and harmony, the teachers led the girls inside. While most of the teachers would be staying up during the night, the students were sent to bed shortly after the witching hour to get some rest before having to get up early for the Sunrise celebrations. Hecate was on the first round of corridor patrolling which was both a suitable way for Hecate to avoid most of the socialization of the after party and to convince the girls to get to bed quickly as none wanted to be caught out by Ms. Hardbroom.

She was making her way through the East wing when she nearly ran into a mess of bright red fabric rounding the corner, an odd jingling sound cascading as they both slammed to a stop.

“Oh, Hecate, my bad…” Vivi said taking a step back out of Hecate’s personal space, her joyous smile meeting Hecate’s annoyed scowl.  She was as oddly dressed as always, the sound coming from the numerous small bells tied on around the shawl at her waist. The large red velvet bow restraining her hair may have even been acceptable if it weren’t for the other strands of golden rope sticking out of the pony tail.  So **this** was what she’d had hidden beneath her formal cloak earlier.

“Ms. Moon...”

“ **Vivi.”**

Hecate looked over the witch’s head to avoid rolling her eyes.

“ **Viveca**. What are you doing?”

“Rounds.”

“Obviously…”She drawled slowly. “And **why** are you doing them now?”

“Oh, I switched with Algernon. He wanted to have more time with Gwen at the party.”

Hecate stared at Vivi in silence, a sharp whistle sounding as she tried to move past her terrible luck.

“…you know, I think I can actually manage to finish up on my own if you’d like to head to the party early.” Vivi offered with a lopsided grin.

“I will finish my rounds. If you want to go back, be my guest.” Hecate stepped around Vivi and began walking again.

“Oh that’s okay, I’ve been having some trouble navigating the corridors to be honest. I think I’ll just keep you company and go back when you do.” Vivi said, following on Hecate’s heels. Hecate stopped, still staring straight ahead. “Wonderful.” Was all she said before resuming her stride, the sarcasm as thick as that mess of hair Vivi kept on top of her head. The witch’s endless talking and questions gave Hecate all the motivation she needed to finish her patrol as quickly as possible. The staff party was still lively by the time the two arrived and Vivi bounded off towards the food table. Hecate exhaled in relief, as she silently gravitated to Ada’s side across the room. She was in quiet conversation with Ada when Vivi interrupted balancing three glasses of mulled wine and a plate of goodies.

“I see you have your hands full…” Ada sounded impressed whereas Hecate stared wide eyed in horror taking the sight as either a sign of over-indulgence or a sign Vivi intended to…

“A bit…actually if you wouldn’t mind?” She said already in the process of pressing a glass towards Hecate to hold so she could rearrange herself. Hecate took it looking like she was about to complain. “Thanks just need to…here we go.” She said as she managed to pass another to Ada. “Are festivities always so lively here?” Ada just smiled in good humour.

“We do our best, though some years have been rougher than others…”

“Well, to a happier year then.” Vivi said raising her glass to them both. Ada clinked hers but Hecate met Vivi’s expectant smile with an expression of stone. “I do not drink at parties.” She eventually stated as Vivi kept her glass up.

“Why not?”

“I just don’t.”

“…seems like there’s a story there.”

“I assure you there is not.”

The two stared at each other like the core of their being rested on who would be the first to back down. Ada drank from her glass knowing better than to try and push Hecate. Vivi broke first.

“Fine. I suppose witch’s brew is more your thing…” Vivi mumbled, taking the glass back from Hecate.

“What?” Hecate asked sharply.

“Maybe you would prefer the eggnog or spiced cider?” Vivi offered at a normal speaking level again, smiling. Hecate’s mouth moved but she wasn’t sure yet what she meant to say, something about Vivi threw her off. Before she got out a firm no, Vivi was off again towards the refreshments. Hecate rolled her eyes, sure the witch would be back with a glass of both now.

“If you want to sneak out when she isn’t looking I won’t tell anyone.” Ada teased in a whisper before sipping mulled wine.

“This may be the longest Solstice Night in history…certainly will feel it.” Ada chuckled at Hecate’s theatrics.

“Maybe she’ll get tired of finding excuses to follow you around and go off chanting with Gwen…”

“Excuses?” Hecate frowned at Ada. “Why would she **want** to follow me around?”

“I don’t know, maybe you should ask her.” Ada replied. Hecate huffed and Ada looked past her with a welcoming grin which made Hecate’s face fall. Sure enough when she turned, Vivi was standing there with the option of eggnog or spiced cider held out for Hecate. “I’m really not thirsty.”

“Would you just humour me woman…one toast, in the spirit of the holiday and of **trying** to be harmonious coworkers…even just a little?”

Hecate sighed and took the eggnog. “If it will make you stop.”

“It will,” she replied with a large grin. “To whatever comes next.”

Hecate paused her glass with a confused frown. “What sort of…” She startled as Vivi clinked their glasses together before bringing her own glass to meet her lips. Hecate shrugged a brow took a sip. “Now will you please go **toast** someone else?”    
  
“Will do!” Vivi piped with a chuckle, skipping away as she wiped the back of her hand over her mouth.   



	4. The Field is Set

Once alone in the corridor, Vivi dumped the contents of her cup out a window, the splash absorbing soundlessly into a snow covered shrub. She’d been glad they hadn’t noticed she didn’t actually drink from the cider. Without knowing which Hecate would choose she had been forced to spike them both…not with alcohol mind you. Now…the matter of making sure they both made it out to the bonfire.  
  
A simple matter of scheduling really. Just as it had been when she’d asked Mr. Webb to switch corridor patrol shifts with her to try and prod Hecate back towards the party earlier (having a feeling the woman would prefer to hide away from the festivities as much as possible if left alone). She first had to wait for one of the brief windows of time where Hecate and Ada weren’t attached at the hip before going up to Dimity to inform her that Ada had decided to switch turns with her for stoking the fire as she may end up getting some rest before Sunrise.  
  
“Actually, Dimity, if you don’t mind I was hoping to ask you a favor?”  
  
“Of course, how can I help?”  
  
“Well, Algernon said you were the Star of the Sky and could do a double barrel roll into a Harrow Sweep easy. I told him that’s ridiculous but he insists…you can’t actually can you?”

  
Dimity puffed up her chest, shoulders back with a broad grin. “I sure can.”  


“That’s crazy! Can I see? Just real quick, please? I can meet you out front since all the stuff out in the field would get in the way…”  


“I don’t know if now’s such a good…” Dimity slowed with a troubled brow as she watched Vivi’s face fall in disappointment. “How about tomorrow?”

“We’ll all be sleeping and then classes begin again…that’s alright I guess…it just sounded really cool…and I thought…”  
  
Dimity folded like a deck of cards.  
  
“Alright, twist my arm. But just the one and we’ll head back inside alright?”   
  
“Thanks, I’ll meet you out there!” Vivi beamed happily before sprinting out the room and ducking into a room to wait for Dimity to leave the hall towards the broom shed.  She hurried back into the hall and up to Hecate to inform her Ada had misplaced the blessed thistle and sent Dimity to gather more since she was the fastest flyer and they would need it by Sunrise.   
  
“…Ada said to come get you to take her place in watching the fire until she gets back. Or if she’s gone too long she could just take up your shift later.”

 Hecate frowned deeply. “She checked in the storage cabinet, the table by the entrance, my ch...the chair nearest the door in her office?”  
  
“Yes, yes, and… **yes?** ” She intoned the last yes with a sly smirk. “That’s your chair right? She said she checked in your chair.”  
  
Hecate’s face was unshaken but, for a moment, the muscles in her neck stuck out just a tad more than usual. “She could have sent me to fetch more. I gather ingredients in the forest all the time. I’d have no trouble finding it in the dark.”

Vivi shrugged. “Seemed like she was more concerned with speed. I don’t know but I wouldn’t worry about it. Mildred lit it with magic, I doubt it will need /that/ much tending to. Magic fires always last longer…” Vivi could tell Ms. Hardbroom had stopped listening at ‘Mildred’ as her face dropped. She was headed out the door with a purposeful stride before Vivi could finish, likely concerned that Mildred’s magic would somehow malfunction and catch the entire school on fire.

One down…she thought as she scanned the room again to locate Ada. Ada was far easier to sell on switching shifts with Dimity. A tall tale about too much witch’s brew and waiting in the restroom until Hecate sorted out something for her stomach troubles was all it took.  She watched Ada head out to the bonfire with a grin. Perfect.   



	5. When the Clock Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dubious power play between teacher and adult student...and caning. There's caning. I swear this isn't a porn plot.

* * *

 

Ada didn’t see her until she was a few meters out from the fire; even then it took a moment to make out the shadow against the flames. She had never felt such panic in her life, not even from last year’s debacle with the founding stone. Hecate: the shadow sprawled on the ground in front of the bonfire was Hecate! With a twist of her wrist she was at Hecate’s side, kneeling down and reaching out to her…oh…that was a mistake. The ground came towards her in slow motion, everything black before her cheek hit the stiff fabric of Hecate’s cloak. Probably for the best that she hadn’t been aware of exactly how she’d landed. That would be an awkward way to wake up if things didn’t go well tonight thought Vivi as she stepped from the shadows.

* * *

  
Ada blinked and turned her head to take in her new surroundings. She was standing in a crowded ballroom decorated for Yule as the band played on the small stage. The witches and wizards seemed to be in their late teens. Whatever had been done to bring her here, it hadn’t felt like a transference spell. She’d best work out what…

Ada stared dumb struck at the young witch who could have been Hecate’s doppelganger…if she were many years younger and had a **very** different sense of style. The set jaw and offended glare towards any wizard fool enough to approach her however…spot on.  She didn’t seem to be all together engaged in whatever the teacher she was standing with was talking about, staring just a bit too intensely at him as if making a point to look interested. Ada couldn’t help but admire the gown…while it was the typical form hugging fit she was used to seeing on her Deputy Head, the silver fabric was all soft silk: sleeveless and plunging backline. Even her hair had less structure, pinned up over her right shoulder so that the design could be shown off under her hat. Hecate would look quite stunning in something like that Ada thought. The girl reached up to push one of the curls framing her face behind her ear cautiously as if not sure if it would disturb the bun.  
  
Was it possible? That this was somehow Hecate when she was younger? The teacher excused himself and Hecate was left standing on her own. Ada watched as she clenched her hands at her sides the way Hecate did when she was anxious. She looked around but didn’t seem to find any faces in the crowd to go join…in fact who ever she had recognized caused her to freeze and spin around with a stubborn scowl as she stormed off towards one of the exits.  Ada frowned and followed, worried what could have set her off like that. When Ada peeked out into the corridor she saw a girl with red curls pinned away from her face grab Hecate by the arm, swinging her to a stop as Hecate glared at the girl and her group of friends.

“What do you want Glesenda?”

“Look, we know we give you a hard time but it’s Yule and we’re Final Year students now…so I guess what I’m trying to say is…can we wipe the cauldron clean?” The girl offered up a bottle which Hecate stared at suspiciously.

“What is it?”

“Witch’s brew of course.” Glesenda snarked as if that was the dumbest question she’d heard. Hecate’s eyes moved up to Glesenda, still cold.

“No thank you.”

“Oh come on _Hardass_ , could you lighten up for one night?”

“Let go of my arm Glesenda.” Glesenda scoffed, a malicious smile forming.

“Or what, _Hardass_? You think Pippa’s going to come save you? You know she only hangs out with you because she feels sorry for you. Why do you think she didn’t wait for you tonight? You didn’t **actually** think she’d want to be seen arriving with **you** to the ball did you?” Hecate’s face held firm, the only reaction being her pointing to Glesenda. She watched calmly as the girl’s heel broke and she fell back with a high pitched scream, deep purple splashing from the bottle in her hand over her light pink dress.

“You bitch! You’ll regret that _Hardass_! Get her!” Hecate’s resolve faltered, fear flickering in her eyes as she took a step back too late to avoid being grabbed by Glesenda’s friends.

“Get off of me!”

“You think you’re so much better than everyone else Hardass…you’re nothing but a frigid stuck up bitch. It’s bad enough Pippa feels the need to drag you along everywhere because you can’t seem to get along with _anyone_ …but now she’s even convinced Ms. Bobble to let _you_ compete with her in the broomstick water-skiing portion of tomorrow’s competition! Let’s see how steady you fly now…hold her down.” Hecate struggled but with the girls holding her arms and Glesenda practically sitting on top of her it didn’t do much good.  Ada fought the urge to intervene…anything she did to change the past could completely change Hecate’s future. Glesenda pinched Hecate’s nose shut and poured the contents of the bottle down her throat, ignoring the coughing and only pausing enough to make sure she swallowed. They didn’t release her until the bottle was empty, leaving Hecate on the ground coughing violently. After the girls were long gone, Hecate managed to quiet and scramble to her feet, her hand flying to cover her mouth as her body contorted in a dry heave. She relaxed shortly after as the wave of nausea passed.  Doing her best to regain her composure, she stalked away from the party.  
  
Ada was so tempted to follow her but she had to figure out how to get back to her own time. This Hecate would be fine. She would grow into one of the most capable and kind witch’s Ada had ever met. _Ada’s_ Hecate however had been in a great deal of danger when Ada last saw her. Ada needed to get back to her. With that in mind she returned to the Hall to try and find a solution.  
  
“Excuse me…” Ada attempted to stop one of the wizards passing by to no avail as he kept walking, apparently in a hurry to get back to his date. She tried again with a witch nearby. Ada’s heart began to race as the witch didn’t even turn to acknowledge her. Something was wrong here. Ada reached out to try and touch the young witch on the arm only to have her hand pass through. She jarred to a stop and took back her hand.

* * *

 

 

Hecate frowned, slowly approaching the brunette from behind. It couldn’t be...

“Ada?” She called softly, head tilted.

The young witch, likely in her early 30’s at most, turned away from the bonfire with a frown that quickly softened into a curious smile. Hecate got distracted by the way the firelight danced in the familiar eyes.

“H..How…Did one of the girls slip a potion into your food again?”

The witch’s brows pinched in confusion as she stared at Hecate.

“Ada, you have seen yourself haven’t you? You look 30 again…”

She quirked a brow, eyes sparking. “I’m afraid I’m not the one who’s been effected by a spell…a time spell from the sounds of it.”

Hecate’s face fell, eyes widening in dread.

* * *

 

Ada circled the room trying to find any clues to what happened and how she could undo it. There was nothing and no one seemed able to see her...

“Ms. Pentangle?!” Ada breathed out in shock as she spotted the blond in a stunning golden floor length gown with a high slit all the way up to her hip. Pippa, to Ada’s shock and simultaneous relief, paused and looked around for the source of her name.

“Oh thank goodness! You can hear me?” Ada asked, walking up to Pippa.  
  
“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be able to?” Pippa asked looking a bit confused but for the most part curious who this was behaving so strangely.  
  
“No one else here seems able to…this is going to sound mad but my name is Ada Cackle and I know you when you’re older. I need help figuring out how I got here and how I can get back.”

“Cackle…as in Cackle’s Academy Cackle?”

“Yes, one moment I was there celebrating Yule with the staff…next thing I know I’m here with a young Hecate and yourself.” Pippa brightened at the mention of Hecate.

The young witch found Ada some tea and took her aside into a quieter room so they could walk through Ada’s night for anything suspicious. Pippa waved her hand to light the fireplace in the small study as Ada shut the door behind them for some privacy. The two settled in on a couch as Ada recounted her tale.

“And you said it only hit you once you were near Hiccup? It sounds like whatever spell was cast on you both, it was proximity based. Either to that spot or to Hecate.” The campus bells chimed the first bell of twelve in the distance, marking the arrival of the witching hour.  
  
“Agreed…but to what end? Why cast it in the first place?”

Pippa never got the chance to voice a guess as a large gust of wind blew open the window and swept out the fire, blanketing the room in chilled darkness. The final bell finished chiming, leaving silence in its wake.  
  
“Ms. Pentangle?...Pippa are you alright?”

Silence. Ada’s heart beat forcefully against her chest and then a small flame flicked into existence from a candlestick sat on a wooden desk covered in two neat stacks of paper, several open books, and an ink pot. A young witch with a high tight bun hunched over the stack of blank papers, scratching away until the filled page could be placed neatly on the other stack.  
  
“Hecate…” Ada whispered, stepping into the light for a closer look. Hecate looked more herself than at the ball…but she had that look again. The one she wore so often when she had first arrived at Cackles. A determined but lonely glower. Ada reached out to lay her hand over Hecate’s but it only sank through into the desk before Hecate moved her own to quickly steady her desk as the room shook. The young witch sighed in annoyance.  
  
The door opened, boisterous laughter, shouting and holiday music blaring into the room. A silencing spell must have been keeping out the noise while the door was shut Ada realized. An older witch entered and Ada first noticed her long spindly fingers, large distinct nose, and serious disposition that put Hecate to shame.  She shut the door behind her and the room was quiet again.  
  
“Mistress Broomhead! Well met.” Hecate said hand raising to her forehead as she shot up from her seat only to bow.  
  
The greeting was not met with a smile let alone a verbal acknowledgement, the teacher moving into the room to look over Hecate’s work instead. “Left out of the festivities again this year Hardbroom?”

“I’m not a fan of parties. I much prefer to stay here and get a head start on my holiday projects.”  
  
“Yes, how is that coming along by the way? Still causing unintentional bleeding?”

Hecate reached up to rub the time piece hanging from her neck as she stared at the back of her teacher fearfully. “I’ve managed to filter it down to just the nose bleed…”

“ _Just_ the nose bleeds? If you are _just_ striving to attain an unimpressive level of potion mastery then I suppose that would explain why you would consider that an achievement. _Just_ the nosebleeds is still cause enough to make the entire potion completely un-usable: useless. I expect better of you Hecate.”  
  
The woman finally turned around to stare down her nose at Hecate who stood stiffly, the only movement that of her thumb along the back of the watch. “Hecate! Stop your fidgeting girl.”  
  
“Sorry Mistress Broomhead.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? If you continue to appear weak they will continue to treat you with no respect. Come here.”  
  
There was a delay of a few heart beats before Hecate made her way over to her teacher, eyes set on the floor.

“Do you do these things on purpose? Do you want to aggravate me?”

“No Mistress Broomhead.” Hecate all but whispered, flinching as her teacher responded by slamming her palm down on the desk. Ada jumped, her disliking towards the woman giving way to her nervous heart as she continued watching in growing horror.  
  
“Do not lie to me girl.”  
  
“I’m not...”

“Clear the desk.”

Hecate finally raised her eyes back up to meet her teacher’s, wide and pleading. “Mistress...”

Ada couldn’t stand to see that look in Hecate’s eyes.  “No...” Ada said, stepping forward to stand between Hecate and her teacher.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

Hecate looked like she was going to argue but thought better of it, clearing the desk as asked. Ada looked desperately back and forth between them wishing with everything she was that they could see and hear her if only for a moment. “Stop this, please!” Ada begged. Hecate bent over the desk, reaching down to her knee with her left hand to hike the long black skirt up. Taking a calming breath, Hecate slowly widened her stance until her hips were low enough to make contact with the edge of the desk. Ada turned away from Hecate, palms up to stop Ms. Broomhead from advancing towards the young witch but she went through Ada like stepping through mist. As a cane appeared in the teacher’s hand, Ada followed, reaching out trying to magic anything in the room to intercede as she came to stand opposite of Ms. Broomhead. Nothing worked. Hecate was staring through Ada’s stomach at the wall, slim fingers wrapped tightly around the edge of the desk and chest rising and falling heavily in apprehension. Ada couldn’t bring herself to watch, turning away, and eyes clenching shut as she heard the first sharp whack of the thin rod bending around bare flesh. A small sound was swallowed behind tight lips before a clear “One” sounded in Hecate’s voice behind her. This continued on until both witches were breathing heavy and Ms. Broomhead seemed to take a break to catch her breath.

“What was tonight’s lesson?” The firm voice asked behind Ada. An unexpected whimper caught Ada’s breath and she tensed. That had not been the sound of a witch in pain or the relief of it.

“I shall not fidget Mistress Broomhead.” Hecate nearly panted out, a sharp moan bitten back behind her closed lips at the end. Ada was completely flushed, staring frozen at the wall as she battled between the urge to turn around and to not be witness to this private moment.

“There’s a good girl.” An outright gasp followed by a moan the young witch didn’t bother to try and contain. “I only do this because I want the best for you. I want you to be the best you can be…be everything I know you are capable of.”  
  
 The wood of the desk creaked as Hecate let out another moan that sent a shiver through Ada down to her core. Then there was nothing but the sound of Ada’s pounding heartbeat as the light dimmed against the wall. She waited anxiously before finally turning back around cautiously, her body relaxing as she saw an empty hallway where the desk had been. She gave herself a moment to calm her heart…but the tightness in her cunt would not be helped it seemed. Pathetic…reacting that way…but hearing Hecate’s voice make those sounds…Ada shook the memory of them away.  Where had she been taken this time? She wondered, staring out towards the open doorway where firelight pooled out into the corridor.  She wasn’t sure she wanted to find out after what she’d already witnessed.


	6. Misfired Attractions

“So, how do we know each other in the future?” Ada asked as she handed Hecate a cup of tea. Ada had suggested they take their conversation inside somewhere they wouldn’t be overheard. The less people Hecate interacted with the less likely she was to change anything. So the two were now tucked away in Ada’s quarters in front of a crackling fireplace.

“Ada…revealing anything from the future could irrevocably change events.” Hecate chided, accepting the cup with a worried brow.

“How much difference could it make at this point? After all, I already know what you look like. I doubt I could forget.” Her eyes trailed ever so briefly over Hecate before sipping her tea causing Hecate to tense. That couldn’t have been what it looked like…what it sounded like, Hecate thought before looking away and ever so slightly shaking her head before she returned her attention to Ada.

“There’s a chance…after all I was 20 years younger when we first met.” Ada stopped, cup midair as she stared at Hecate partly in confusion and partly in amusement.

“I wouldn’t count on that…” Ada replied setting down her cup and snapping. A silver compact mirror appeared, which she opened and held up for Hecate. Hecate gasped, slowly reaching up to touch her own cheek. The skin beneath her fingertips was smooth, tightly stretched over her sharp bone structure and a bit of pudge to her cheeks if she’s honest. Gone were the deep crevices defining her mouth and eyes. She looked as if she were in her 20’s again.

“I take it you’re a teacher at Cackles…given the age you thought you were and your conversation out by the bonfire.” Ada said, closing the mirror and setting it down on the table.

“Ada…”

“Well it’s already out in the brew now, may as well let me know you’re name. After all, you know mine.”

There was a pause where Hecate simply stared at Ada, brows worried as she sorted through all the things that could go wrong and how much damage she could have already caused. Her thoughts were interrupted by warm hands covering her own. She blinked, startled by the unexpected contact before looking to Ada for answers on what to do next. Those blue eyes were not made to be said no to. “Hecate.” She nearly stuttered, so caught up in Ada’s eyes. And dear fundamental elements of potions…Ada smiled…and Hecate’s heart leapt. She immediately lowered her eyes.

“We should try a reversal spell, but knowing the potency of time spells…”

“It likely won’t work.” Ada finished, taking the cup from Hecate’s hands and placing it down on the table before returning to warming Hecate’s hands between her own.

“In which case, I would appreciate it if you leant me use of the potions lab. I may be able to brew a potion to get back to when I’m meant to be.”

“Of course…anything you need.” Hecate caught Ada’s eyes again and she realized that had been Ada’s aim. But the way Ada was staring at her…Hecate could feel her cheeks warm. Ada had never looked at Hecate like that when she worked for her…or maybe it was the change in ages? Her head swam a moment before she was able to force herself to her senses.

“It would be best to try the reversal spell sooner than later.” She prompted.

Ada nodded, eyes finally releasing Hecate for a brief moment. “Just one thing before we do…in case it does work.”   Hecate watched with questioning eyes as Ada looked up at her again. “Tell me I’m not imagining this…tension…between us.  What exactly are we to each other?”

“Ada…” Ada moved up from her chair to lean over Hecate and she nearly stopped breathing.

“Fine. Don’t tell me…but kiss me instead.” Hecate’s brilliant mind completely shut down. It was all she could do to keep breathing and keep her heart from bursting out of her chest as her world narrowed down to Ada, long dark hair falling around them to cut out all else. Ada’s lips nearing her own.

“Agatha?” Hecate froze as she heard the voice from the doorway. Eyes now looking up to the witch over her with unadulterated anger. How could she have been so foolish?

Agatha pulled away from Hecate slowly, hands resting on the armrests on either side of the young witch, caging her in. She smiled unkindly at her twin, clearly annoyed that her plans had been derailed by the intrusion. Ada gasped, voice nearly broken as she added, “Hecate?”

Hecate’s eyes widened, shoulders lowering as her heart sank with the realization of who had just witnessed this moment of weakness on her part. “Ada?”

Agatha looked between the two in confusion. “You know each other?...I see, so you’re from the future as well. You do seem to have a problem with getting swept up in time travel sister. You should be more careful…” Hecate pushed herself off the back of the chair, eyes glowering into Agatha, fully expecting the witch to get out of her way and let her up.  Agatha stayed where she was meeting Hecate’s glare with a challenge causing Hecate’s eyes to widen in outrage. After a moment, Agatha slowly pulled away to stand, never dropping her cocky eye lock with Hecate. Hecate stood rigidly from the chair, fists balled at her sides.  
  
Ada’s heart soared when she realized Hecate could see her…and recognized her. It was her Hecate, despite appearing to be her younger self. She couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes in relief. Repeating Hecate’s name once more, this time in certainty, she quickly crossed the short distance of the room to capture her Deputy Head in a tight embrace. “You’re safe! Thank goodness!” Hecate, as expected, had tensed at the contact softening a bit as time passed. Ada released her to step back and look into her face, hands remaining on her arms.  “I thought I’d be stuck here alone for who knows how much longer. Any ideas on how we get home?” 

Agatha rolled her eyes and interrupted the touching reunion. “We were just working that out actually…”

Ada startled, turning towards her sister as if only just remembering she were present. “Is _that_ what you were doing?” She asked sharply, the accusation clear.

Agatha smirked in response. “You can hardly tell me she isn't worth the effort Ada...if she had come looking for me, even _you_ might have been tempted.  She is…” Hecate tensed again as Agatha dragged her gaze languidly over her, ignoring the glare. “Magnificent. I doubt it was _you_ who convinced her to come to work here.”

“Ada,” Hecate interrupted, pulling Ada’s attention back to her. “Don’t let her get to you.”  
  
Ada smiled at Hecate gratefully, giving her arm a squeeze before letting Hecate go to hold her hands in front of herself and turn back to Agatha confidently. She could see her sister’s moment of confused apprehension as result and her smile widened a fraction. She was not the same witch of old…and she most certainly would not be giving Agatha any leeway after the night she was having. “Hecate makes her own decisions with or without convincing. Now, we really must get back before things change again…”

“Change?” Hecate asked with a frown.

“Yes, this is the third you I’ve run into tonight.” Ada shook her head as she saw Hecate’s frown deepen. “There’ll be time for questions later. What did you come up with?” She hadn’t heard the first bell, but she just caught the second faintly chiming as a gust swept in down the chimney.  Ada’s eyes widened in panic as the fire first raged up and out. She grabbed for Hecate’s arms just before the light was smothered by blackness. “Hecate?” She voiced into the darkness, a bit of panic sounding in the name. She felt a hand on her left shoulder as Hecate’s voice replied in comforting tones. “I’m still here Ada.” There was a moment where the two didn’t know what to say to one another, unsure if the world would brighten again into another memory or if Agatha’s voice would come to interrupt them.  
  
“Perhaps we should try a reversal spell now?” Hecate suggested.

Ada nodded before realizing it wouldn’t be seen. “Yes, that’s as good a place to start as any.”

* * *

 

 

Hecate exhaled sadly when the reversal spell did as well as she’d expected. “It was a long shot…” She said quietly, hearing Ada’s distracted hum of agreement.

“Only now we’re left…wherever here is, without any potions or books to help us find a solution.” Ada replied.

 “Yes.” Hecate drawled out in admittance. “Ada, about earlier…with Agatha...”

“Now may not be the best time Hecate.”

“We haven’t anything else we can do at the moment.”

There was a pause as Ada couldn’t find any argument to Hecate’s logic.

“I thought…she was masquerading as you again. I suppose I should have known it was her…but I was only trying to find a way to get back. Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen…”

“Of course not Hecate…” Ada wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince Hecate or herself. “Agatha never was one to hide her opinion of you.”  
  
Hecate’s arms tightened beneath Ada’s hands as she recalled the not so subtle advances Agatha had made when Hecate had first begun working at Cackles. Not that it was surprising, Agatha made advances on quite a few people. The attention was overly common which had only served to make Agatha appear distasteful in Hecate’s eyes. She exhaled, eyes closing. How could she have been so blind? Of course it had been Agatha. Inhaling and opening her eyes again, she held her chin just a little higher.  

“Agatha has never been one to hide her opinion on anything…unless it suited her to do so.” Both startled as their surrounding brightened slowly enough for them to see each other. Each back to their proper age it would seem. They stared at each other for a moment before Hecate stepped back with an attempted smile briefly pulling at the corner of her lips, finally breaking contact with Ada.

“Where are we now? Or more accurately: when?” Hecate asked, looking around at what she could see illuminated by the moonlight shining in through the window.

“It appears to be my old college dorm room…” Ada responded wondering if she’d be seeing a younger version of herself soon.  

Hecate turned back to Ada with a look of sharp excitement. “And where there’s a college, there’s inevitably a potions lab…” The two smiled at each other, Ada raising her hand to transfer them both however when they reappeared they both frowned in confusion at the confines of the dorm room before looking at each other. Ada reached out to take Hecate’s hand before heading towards the door…only to find themselves re-entering the room.

“Something tells me we are only meant to interact with whom and wherever whoever cast this spell decides.” Ada said in frustration.

“Why here?”

“Why any of it?” Ada rebuffed, sitting on the edge of her bed, shoulders and head hanging low.

“We will get out of this.” Hecate assured, approaching Ada and carefully lowering herself to sit beside her.

“I know…it’s just. What was the point of any of this? Is the rest of the school suffering the same fate? We need to get back to them Hecate.”  
  
“We will, as soon as we’re able. The rest of the staff are there with them until then.”

What had Ada done to be so lucky? To have a friend as kind and supportive as Hecate. She always seemed to be there when Ada needed her most…and yet, there seemed to be so much of Hecate’s life, so many painful memories that she never shared the burden of with Ada. Had it not been for the Spelling Contest the other year, she would not have even known about Pippa. It had been apparent then, that they had shared a strong connection, one that would not have been severed without pain on both parts. And now…if what she had witnessed was indeed Hecate’s past and not some fabrication. Ada felt herself flush again. Regardless of the fact Hecate had been at an age of consent…a teacher should never put a student in that sort of position. Abusing her power and blurring the lines between what is considered an acceptable punishment, by those of differing ideals than Ada, and something together entirely different.  
  
“Ada…”Hecate’s soft concern brought Ada out of her thoughts, blush strengthening for it. “Is everything alright?” Ada didn’t know what to tell her, sure with the way Hecate was watching her that she would see through any attempt to cover up the truth.  
  
“I, yes. It’s nothing.” She smiled encouragingly, it not reaching the worry in her eyes.  Hecate stared at her, not buying it for a second but bless her, true to form, she didn’t push Ada to elaborate. Instead she began discussing possible causes to their predicament and the different options to attempt to reverse it. Ada listened as the other witch brainstormed, the words eventually merging into one another in a soothing mantra. Hecate paused as she felt Ada fall against her arm. When she looked, she realized Ada had fallen asleep where she sat, head lolled over Hecate. She gently removed the witch and laid her back against the mattress. Ada dreamt of her Hecate, white knuckled and bent over her desk back in Cackle’s potions lab, skirt hiked up above her bare ass.  

Hecate’s pen stopped when she heard it. She had sat down at Ada’s desk and dug out some paper to jot down what she could remember for spells and ingredients that they may need. The scratching of the pen against the paper had hardly been loud enough to drown _that_ out. She flushed from ears to clavicle as Ada moaned again. Her head snapped around to stare at the woman on the bed. Swallowing hard, she placed down the pen and made her way over to the bed. “Ada…” She reached out to touch Ada’s arm in attempt to wake her gently. She did not expect Ada to react by moaning her name back in the most licentious manner she had ever heard from the woman. That did things to Hecate…pleasant tingly things. She urged her brain to focus and ignore the reactions from her body. This was beyond inappropriate. Ada would be mortified if she knew…Hecate nearly stopped breathing as she felt Ada’s hand traveling up the back of her thigh. She jumped as it grabbed her ass firmly. She stared down at Ada with unvoiced questions mixing in with years of repressed attraction. This wasn’t right, she needed to stop this before Ada woke up and the damage couldn’t be repaired. She reached back to remove Ada’s hand only to be thrown off balance as Ada pulled her forward a step, knee running into the bed and causing her to fall forward. Hecate landed on Ada’s soft form, breathing out carefully, afraid of losing control or of waking Ada while she was on top of her like this. Before she could push herself off, Ada had arched up breasts flush against Hecate and bit Hecate on the neck. Hecate couldn’t stop herself from crying out, eyes clenching shut as the small action sent heat shuttering down her whole body, focusing in between her legs. The reaction seemed to encourage Ada to suck harder which only made Hecate’s head spin further out of control.

“Not like this...” Hecate nearly whimpered as she gathered all her willpower to remove herself from Ada’s grasp and stumble a few steps back from the bed, body shaking and breathing hard. “Ada!” She called more firmly this time.

Ada startled, looking around disoriented before she took in Hecate. She looked out of sorts. “What happened? What’s wrong?” Ada sat up, concern washing away the dream. Hecate stood mouth moving, but unable to find the words. Ada rose and went to take her hand on instinct, eyes filling with hurt when Hecate tensed from the action. “Hecate, what’s going on?”

Hecate finally managed to reply. “You fell asleep.”

“…Go on.” Ada prodded gently when Hecate didn’t continue, keeping hold of Hecate’s hand despite how stiff she was.

Hecate's eyes widened, lips tight as she struggled to think of a way to explain this.

“Hecate?”

“You were…moaning…” Hecate replied, eyes drilling into the wall to avoid looking at Ada. Ada blushed. So that was it. She’d been caught out.

“I see, I’m sorry. I know the timing must have seemed rather inappropriate.” Hecate tensed further, clearly wanting this conversation to end here and now. Ada’s heart sank. Hecate did not handle situations like this well but still this seemed a bit extreme even for her. Was the thought of Ada in that manner so disturbing to her? She had thought…that Hecate was just timid…that she needed time to open up the same way she had been about trusting Ada as first her Head and then as her friend…but maybe she had let her hopes stray too far. The hope that Hecate just might have felt the same as she did. “Thank you for waking me then.” Ada said lamely.  Hecate’s shoulders lowered a fraction as she nodded.

* * *

 

Damn, these two sure were taking their sweet time…Vivi thought as she stoked the fire. Dimity’s watch had already ended and Vivi’s was nearly finished. She was running out of time. Time for a change of tactic. Goodbye days of Solstice past…hello days of Solstice future! She rose her hands out towards the two sleeping witches and quickly chanted. “Metal of Earth, chains of fate, take these witches to a later date. Yule tide givings fill the air but they only find despair. Return they may when truth is shown and hidden feelings finally made known.”

 


	7. At the Strike of Three, a View of Yule Yet to Be

Another chilling wind passed over them and they met each other’s eyes as the three bells chimed, ready this time for wherever they would be sent. Hecate was not prepared, however, to see herself, a few years wiser, sitting rigidly behind her desk doing marking. Ada watched sadly with the realization that it was another Yule Hecate was spending on her own. By choice or not, she was not even making the effort it would seem to attend the festivities any more. There was a knock on the door. “Hecate…” Ada startled as she recognized her own voice. She looked back to the older Hecate, something unsettling coming over her as Hecate didn’t react but rather continued her marking. “Hecate please, I know things have been…strained these past few years but I thought we could...”

“I have marking to finish Ms. Cackle. We can speak at dawn when we address the school for the Sunrise Ceremonies.”

There was silence on the other end of the door as Hecate stared at this other version of herself mortified before quickly turning to check on her Ada…who looked so small, eyes locked on the other Hecate.

“Right. I’ll let you get back to work…”

No! Ada wanted to shout, and may have if her Hecate wasn’t standing there beside her. Don’t leave her like this! Don’t let her draw further away!

After Ada’s footsteps had long faded down the corridor, Hecate stopped her pen and allowed the weight of her years to show on her face. Setting the pen down she cracked open a drawer in her desk. Staring down inside at contents neither of the two visitors could see, Hecate closed her eyes and let her head fall into her hand. “I’m sorry Ada…it’s better this way.” She whispered, tears trickling down from beneath her hand.

“The hell it is!” Ada shouted, nearly trembling in outrage. This could not be their future! She refused to believe it.

“Ada!” Hecate responded, staring at her in shock as her older self went about as if nothing had happened.

Ada turned on Hecate now since the older version wouldn’t listen. “Do you agree with this?!”

“Of course not but…”

“No buts. There is no version of the past, present or future where it is _better_ for you to shut me out, understood?”

Hecate’s shock gave way to a tender if not slightly amused smile. “Understood Headmistress.”

Ada bristled again. “I didn’t mean that just as your Head.”

Hecate stepped forward, hand gently rubbing Ada’s arm. “I know, Ada. And I haven’t.” She felt the need to point out.   
  
“Not yet.”

“Ada, from what I’ve seen, we’re in a fabrication created by magic. There has been no evidence any of this has really been the past or the future. Someone is trying to manipulate us. You can’t let them get in your head.”

“…There is one way to know.” Ada said with trepidation, Hecate waiting nervously for her to elaborate.

“Earlier I mentioned running into you and Pippa at your school dance…”

“The fact that Pippa and I attended school together is hardly evidence. That information could have easily been researched...as well as my lack of popularity with most of the girls there.”

Ada sighed gently. “What I didn’t mention was the second time I saw you…when you were studying at college…you hadn’t been alone.”

Hecate pulled back a fraction, brows pinched as she tried to figure out where this was leading. “What do you mean?”

“Did you study under…a Mistress Broomhead?” Ada nearly whispered the name as if afraid the sound of it would cause Hecate injury. Hecate tensed from head to toe, face frozen. Ada almost didn’t need to ask her follow up question…but Hecate would argue that too had been easily researched if Ada didn’t elaborate. “I saw her…discipline you in your room on Solstice night.” Hecate broke contact with Ada, taking a step away. “Did that happen?” Ada continued, letting Hecate go.

 Hecate didn’t answer. She couldn’t…she couldn’t breathe. Ada had seen. Seen her like _that_. She fell to the side, hand catching herself on a nearby shelf. That shameful state of pathetic need, lust and misplaced dedication. No. How could she ever look Ada in the eyes after that?

“Hecate?” Ada called softly, trying to bring Hecate back to her but worried if she advanced it would cause the wound up witch to bolt. Hecate shook her head face falling to stare at the ground. She kept shaking her head and Ada couldn’t stand the sight any longer. She moved forward and placed her hands on either side of Hecate’s neck just behind her ears, feeling her jump at the contact and waiting for her to relax before kissing the top of her head. “Whatever is going on in that head of yours know two things: You have nothing to be ashamed of. And you don’t have to talk about it but you do have to let me in: let me be there for you in any way I can. Please Hecate.” She felt Hecate give a small tremble. When the witch looked up at Ada, there was a trail leading down her cheek where a tear had fallen from those large searching eyes of hers.

“I don’t deserve you Ada Cackle.”

“You do.” Ada corrected firmly, knowing Hecate believed her statement which just would not do. “And you’re quite stuck with me at this point so you may as well accept it.” That won a small up pulling at the corners of Hecate’s mouth.

“Now, we’ve managed to get to your potions lab. Let’s not waste the opportunity.”  Hecate nodded, both witches looking away from each other and the floor for the first time in a while. Both their faces fell when they realized the potions lab was gone and the only thing in the room now was a door with an inscription around its frame that read “To pass, that which has been hidden must be revealed. Only the truthful may break that which is sealed.”

“Do you think it was talking about…do you think we’ve found the way home?” Hecate asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Ada replied as she approached the door. Hecate trailed behind her, wary of trouble. Ada tried the door handle but it would not budge from force or magic.

“It would seem we’ve found the way but not cleared the path.” Ada sighed out and stopped attempting to open the door.

“What is it we’re supposed to reveal? There isn’t anything in here and we already…you already know…” Ada already knew her secret.

“Maybe, I’m meant to reveal a secret to you?” Ada suggested.

Hecate looked skeptical.

“I do have secrets you know.” Ada insisted.

Hecate considered what to say next, choosing to simply not address Ada’s aptitude for secrecy. “If it were only a matter of exchanging secrets then you telling me what you witnessed should have been enough. There must be something else to it that we’re missing.”

“Maybe it has to be something we’ve explicitly tried to keep from the other?” Ada suggested. “I’ve been sneaking sweets?” Ada tried the door again with no luck.   
  
Hecate was grinning affectionately at Ada. “Ada…that isn’t a secret. I’ve known for months”

“But I’ve only been doing it for two months…”

Hecate raised a brow as if to say I know. To which Ada sighed out a shrug. “Then how about you? Is there anything you haven’t told me?”

Hecate tried to come up with something…but she was forthcoming with Ada when it came to anything that happened at Cackles. They were a team. Hecate’s heart began to race as she thought the only thing that she made a conscious decision to keep from Ada…was the one thing that could serve to ruin that partnership…the one thing that Hecate feared she couldn’t handle Ada’s response to.

“You’ve thought of something?” Ada knew that look and was more asking what it was than if Hecate had thought of it.

“Not really.”

“Hecate…”

“It isn’t a secret I’m keeping from you…it’s just something I don’t mention because it isn’t important.”

“Well if it isn’t important, then it should be an easy thing to tell me so we can try and get out of here, shouldn’t it?”

“We don’t even know if this will get us home or if it’s just something else sent to get inside our heads.”

“Hecate, whatever it is…we’ll get past it. We always do.”

“I don’t think I could, this time.” Ada stared at her in concern and Hecate’s shoulders sank in defeat.

“I have f-f-feelings for you.” Hecate's head pulled back, staring at Ada quite terrified. Ada was silent eyes wide and mouth agape. A nervous tension crawled up Hecate’s spine, fingers moving to fidget with her time peace as she stared anywhere but at Ada. “That is, inappropriate ones...unrelated to being colleagues or friends. Not to say I don’t think of us as either. I like to think we’re both...but I don’t expect you to return them or for anything to change. I wouldn’t want them to…things work the way they are…” Ada graciously stopped her, stepping forward and placing her hands over Hecate’s and the watch.

“Hecate. Breathe.”  She beamed up at Hecate from behind her spectacles as the taller witch took in a broken breath trying to steady her nerves. “Those feelings are 100% reciprocated and you don’t have to be afraid because the only changes that could come now would be good ones. Do you trust me?” Hecate gave a small nod, eyes doing that annoyingly irresistible look of concern that just zeroed in and saw through your soul.

“Yes. You know I do Ada.”

“Then trust me with this…trust us.” Ada wanted so much to press up and kiss Hecate but was worried about pushing her too far too quickly. After all it had taken them 20 years to get here. If only she had known that Hecate had wanted the same but was too afraid of doing anything that would break whatever spell had convinced Ada to return her feelings.  
  
Instead the two turned to the door in apprehension. This time it was Hecate who stepped forward, looking back to Ada with her hand on the door handle. Ada nodded and Hecate twisted the handle, breathing out in relief as she felt the lock release and the door swing gently open. With Ada holding on to her other arm, the two stepped through.   
  
Ada opened her eyes with a groan, something sharp digging into her cheek. Moving her hands to push herself up from whatever she was lying face down on, she heard a contained squeak. She picked up the hand that had not landed on cold grass, finally able to get a view of what had been poking her in the cheek…a hipbone. Which meant the thing her hand had landed on had been the attached thigh there… She turned her head slowly towards the source of the noise to see a very red faced Hecate, who’s eyes had very little else to look at but Ada’s chest. Ada couldn’t help it as she let out a laugh, falling back down on Hecate’s stomach as she lost it. Managing an apology between her laughter.

“I hardly see how this is an appropriate time for humour.” Hecate said tersely from beneath the giggling witch which only served to make her laugh harder. “Ada…” Hecate all but pleaded. Ada took a few deep breaths, trying her best to stop and sit up on her knees to let Hecate up.  Hecate sat up, pulling at her dress to straighten it out, clearing her throat as her eyes avoided Ada.  “It appears we are back where we are meant to be…now let’s just hope we are back _when_ we are supposed to be.”

The two witches helped each other to their feet. Searching around for any traces of an intruder or what had caused all this trouble. Casting a magic detection spell, Hecate wasn’t able to locate any malevolent spells amongst all the spell working the school had done on the spot earlier. There was simply too much magic weaving about the place to pick out one from the other. The two decided to try returning to the castle to see if they were indeed returned safe and sound. They found the party as they’d left it, no one having seemed to notice their absence. Apparently there had been some confusion as to whose shift it was meant to be to tend the bonfire. They didn’t have much time for more than recounting what happened after each arrived at the bonfire.

“But Ada, why did you go out to the bonfire in the first place?” Hecate asked.

“I was covering for Dimity. I thought you had gone with her.”

“But you sent me to…”

“Ms. Cackle! Ms. Hardbroom!” Hecate straightened with a suspicious glare as Ms. Batt came running in from the corridor where girls had begun to trickle out rubbing sleep from their eyes. “I’ve been looking for you both…it’s nearly Sunrise and we’ve been working on waking the girls but…well…I haven’t been able to find Mildred, Enid orMaud Spellbody.” Hecate’s shoulders and neck tensed as she glared down at poor Gwen.  “Just what we need on top of all this…” she hissed.   
  
“Hecate, you go help Gwen search for the girls. Once we’re sure everyone’s safe we can worry about sorting out what happened.” Hecate nodded and was gone with a twist of her wrist leaving Ms. Batt to make her own way out of the hall with a dismayed “oh.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	8. Discoveries and Suspicions

Hecate appeared first on the roof to look down at the Castle grounds to ensure the girls hadn’t wandered off and ended up as Ada and she had. She didn’t see anyone near the bonfire. Just to be cautious she cast a discovery spell, closing her eyes as her magic spread outwards room by room in search of the unique magic signatures of her three pupils. Her eyes flew open, face set in a scowl before she raised her hand, wrist twisting. She glared down over the back of three familiar heads.  
  
“..That was close! Do you think anyone noticed we were gone?” Enid asked as she plopped down on Maud’s bed. 

“If **I** were to hazard a guess…I would say it was highly probable.” Hecate interjected, voice falling out velvety as the restraint of her ragged nerves kicked her down an octave or two. She watched as the three girls jumped and turned around to face her, Mildred keeping her hands out of sight.

“Ms. Hardbroom! We were just…” Mildred began.

“Ms. Hubble…what is **that** you are holding behind your back?”

“Behind my…back, Ms. Hardbroom?...Oh, this, you mean?” Mildred replied as she sheepishly revealed an old music box. Hecate repressed the urge to roll her eyes as she watched the girl stumble around for a convincing lie. “Well, this…is a…present. Mum sent it over for the Holiday and Enid and Maud wanted to see. But it accidentally fell out of my bag in class...and they helped me figure out where I left it. I would have been really sad if I’d gone and lost it.”

Hecate stared down at Mildred, eyes wide and lips growing tighter as she spoke. Oh she recognized that music box _…_ and it was hardly available in any shop where _Ms. Hubble_ could have purchased it for the girl. She’d helped Ada move **it** along with some other boxes of confiscated items down to the Dungeons when they were cleaning out her Confiscation cupboard over the Summer Holiday. It served much the same purpose as remembering powder: listen to it while revising and you would retain the information…for a grand total of 24 hours. There was a breath of silence after Mildred finished before Hecate narrowed her eyes and stepped to the side so she could point to the door. “You all are late. To the Great Hall, now.” The girls immediately rushed towards the door before she stopped them. “Oh and I’m sure I do not have to remind you girls the **consequences** for using **any** magical means to retain information for your exams…do I?” She turned her head towards them to punctuate the last bit. Their faces fell all together, the warning hitting home firmly. Good. That would have to do for now…should they be foolish enough to put it to use however….  
  
Hecate listened carefully as the girls whispered their relief to one another in the corridor.

“Next time you find something in the Dungeons, Enid, could you **not** leave it in the Potions lab?”

“Or better yet, leave it in the Dungeons.” Maud added.  
  
Hecate made sure they made it back to the others without any detours before rejoining Ada and the rest of the staff. Ada’s brow was troubled even as she smiled at Hecate’s news of the girls’ safe return.   
  
“They were up to unrelated mischief it would seem.” Hecate drawled out in annoyance. 

“The main thing is everyone is safe and accounted for now. Dimity is keeping an eye out for anyone who tries to wonder out of the Hall. Has no one found _anything_ then?” Ms. Bat, Mr. Rowan-Webb, and Ms. Moonvine all shook their heads in defeat having seen nothing out of the ordinary at the time nor found anything suspicious since.  Hecate stepped forward towards Ada, moving between Mr. Rowan-Webb and Ms. Moonvine in the process.

“I do wonder one thing Ada. How _exactly_ is it you thought you needed to cover Dimity’s turn outside when… _Viveca_ ,” She turned then to face the witch beside her, eyes sharp. “Told me it was you who asked _me_ to take Dimity’s shift.” The attention of the small circle shifted to the blonde who blinked up at Hecate in surprise.

“Did I?...”

“You did.” Hecate stated taking a step closer to her so that she was glaring steeply down her chin at the small woman.

“Vivi? You told me Hecate was helping Dimity…”

“Sorry…I guess I got a bit mixed up. I’m afraid I don't really remember who was supposed to go where…I could have sworn...let me see. Dimity came to me, then I went to you…but then I ran into Dimity again and went to Ms. Hardbroom…I think? It got a bit confusing after a while. Maybe I shouldn’t have had quite so much mulled wine.” Vivi frowned apologetically but Hecate didn’t soften for a moment, not believing a word of it. There was something about Vivi…just as she had had a feeling about Ms. Mould. She was _up to something_. Hecate just needed proof. Hecate bent forward quickly, arms straight out behind her, tense down to the spread fingertips.

“I _know_ you’re involved. Why is it again you requested this post?”

“Excuse me?”

“At Cackles…your resume: you’ve done quite a bit of moving around haven’t you? Italy, Spain, Egypt, Finland, Ireland…Why is that exactly and _how_ did you know my name when we first met?”

“You mean besides the fact that we had been corresponding by letter for weeks and you have a reputation around the education circuit of being a tightly wound old fashioned bean pole?!” The other teachers looked around nervously as students nearby began to notice the rising tempers between the two. “Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere...” Mr. Rowan-Webb prompted to deaf ears. Ada watched carefully, not wanting to accuse Vivi prematurely but at the same time…her story did seem off about the shifts and the mulled wine. Her excuse was dangerously close to her story about why Dimity had run off last night.

“Answer the question.” Hecate countered through grit teeth.

“I hadn’t realized it was a crime to explore…some people actually _enjoy_ new experiences instead of sticking with the same ways, same clothes, same thing day after day….”

“Five places of employment in as many years isn’t exploring…you were unfettered. Some might even say afraid to stay in one place for too long.”   
  
“Then why did you hire me?”

“ **I** did not.”

Vivi strained a frustrated cry through closed lips before taking a calming breath and exhaling slowly. “If I’m no longer welcome by Ms. Cackle, she is welcome to un-hire me. It wouldn’t be the first time as I‘m sure you won’t bother to act surprised over. Until then, if you’ve no reason to give that I should stay here and be berated, I think I’ll skip out on the Sunrise if it’s all the same.” Ms Cackle frowned calling after Vivi softly as the young witch stormed out of the hall.  
  
“Ada, you can’t honestly have believed that?” 

“Hecate…let us get through the rest of this morning and once we have more to go on and have had some sleep to clear our thoughts, we can revisit Vivi’s behavior.” And that was just what the staff of Cackles did. The school met the sun with speeches, rituals and traditions; with yawns, smiles, and hugs; without the latest addition to the staff who was not seen or heard from until the start of the next school day. In time, having no proof of her involvement, things regained a slightly strained version of how they’d been before. Apart from the fact that Hecate and Vivi were hardly in the same room at the same time and when they were the tension was unbearable for anyone else to remain any longer than they were forced to. Hecate continued to try and find any evidence to find out what happened that night and what Vivi’s real story was. After a few months it had gotten to the point where Ada had pulled her aside for a nightcap and as much as told her to let matters be.

“Hecate?” Ada prodded as she placed her teacup down on the woven table runner. The younger witch tightened her jaw before turning to look at Ada, still tense in her chair from their disagreement. “I heard you Ms. Cackle.”   
  
“Hecate.” Ada chided in a warning tone. She watched the younger witch’s shoulders move as she inhaled.   
  
“Weren’t you the one who said you would take in my concerns in the future?”

“And I have. I’m not saying we won’t be keeping an eye on her. But until we have any evidence…and seeing as nothing else has gone out of place since…we can’t go around firing new teachers any time something strange happens after their arrival.”  
  
“Why not?” Hecate replied dryly, completely sincere in her question which only served to make Ada fight back a smile.  
  
“I think…it’s time we stopped putting so much focus on Ms. Moonvine and instead talk about what happened between _us,_ don’t you Hecate?”  
  
Hecate’s face fell, eyes panicked as she managed to squeak out, “Us?”  
  
Ada nodded, watching Hecate carefully. Not that there was much to watch as Hecate sat frozen, heart beat raging under her still frame. “Quite right. I have been preoccupied these past months with finding out what happened.” Her shoulders relaxed a bit as she leaned towards Ada, brows troubled. “But I’ve hardly been avoiding you. We’ve still…met for tea…walked the grounds…same as always.”  
  
“Yes, we have.” Ada tried reaching for Hecate’s hands, wrapping her own around the bony fingers, her warmth seeping into the cold skin. Hecate kept her gaze on Ada, trying to anticipate what would come of this conversation Ada was beginning. “But I was hoping…for something more than the same old same old…maybe not right away, that’s fine…but perhaps at least when we’re alone?” Ada held her breath as Hecate sat there in silence, thoughts likely swimming around in her head. “Hecate?” Ada added softly, beginning to worry she had pushed the matter too quickly…or perhaps she went about it the wrong way?

Hecate blinked, finally refocusing on Ada in concern. “Are you sure? You wouldn’t rather wait till end of term?”   
  
“I see no reason to. If I waited for Holidays to live my life it would be a very dull time of it don’t you think? There are plenty of ways to do our jobs and have a personal life separate from our girls.”  
  
Hecate looked away as she chewed over Ada’s words. “This weekend then.” She decided, turning back to Ada. “We can ask Algernon and Dimity to keep an eye on things.” Her heart nearly skipped as Ada beamed in reply, hands squeezing her own. Hecate’s face dropped a bit as she quickly clarified, “So we can go on a proper date.” By the stars, she hoped Ada hadn’t thought she’d just set up a schedule for them to fuck…no of course not. Ada didn’t think like that…and she thought better of Hecate than that.   
  
Ada most definitely did think like that…in regards to Hecate anyway. It was hard not to, but she knew her Deputy Head well enough where it didn’t even cross her mind that Hecate had meant to imply anything sordid. Sex, after all, was only one element of a relationship…one that Ada thought would likely take some time easing Hecate into.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which two people think the world of each other but occasionally forget the other person is still human. With normal thoughts and desires…and capacity for depravity when called for.


	9. A Proper Date

This was a mistake. What if Ada hated it? What if it was awkward and strained? Hecate had been staring at the page of her book for far too long and not a single line was retained. She sighed and floated the text back into its proper slot on the shelf. Looking down, she clicked open the timepiece hanging from her neck, flinching violently as the door creaked open behind her. Her eyes were wide and firey as she closed the watch and twisted around to face whatever unfortunate student had decided to intrude on her office so recklessly. Her face fell in dread the instant she registered the blonde bob and plump figure, turning away disjointedly in an attempt to hide her panic, eyes searching her office for something to hold her attention. “Ada..” She was tense...she was not supposed to be tense with Ada. This was a bad idea.

Ada’s warm smile never wavered: not when Hecate met her with what was no doubt a look intended for a pupil and not when her Deputy realized her mistake and pulled back into that shell of hers to hide her embarrassment. “I hope I’m not disturbing you Hecate, I was just having such a hard time waiting for tonight.” Especially when Hecate had been hiding away all morning. “I was hoping you could help me pass the time with a stroll. We haven’t checked on the growth of the Pseuderanthemum in a while.” 

Hecate’s shoulders relaxed into her average stature at the sound of something so normal being offered up to break the anticipation for dinner. She looked back to Ada. “I believe that could be arranged.”

The Pseuderanthemum carruthersii, also known as Black Magic, that Hecate had added to the garden near the forest had not only flourished but was threatening to overgrow it’s allotted area. As magic should be limited as much as possible in the rearing of plants intended for ingredients in potion making, Ada and Hecate had gotten their skirts dirty quite literally. They knelt down to remove and prune as much as needed and transporting the remaining into the potions lab to be used and the excess preserved. Hecate rose first, offering a steadying arm to Ada to help her up. Both witches waved a transmutation spell over themselves to clean their clothes.

Their conversation and general familiarity of presence made the time go by faster and Hecate was finally able to take her mind off worrying. That was until after they finished dinner in the hall with the other staff members and it was time to depart for the concert. Ada looked over to Hecate as they flew in silence. Hecate tensed as she felt the other witch’s gaze on her. She swallowed, making sure her posture appeared as confident as she would have preferred to be at the moment. “If you keep staring at me like that you’re bound to fly into something.”

Ada grinned. “Nonsense. You’d stop me long before I came to any harm.” She did look forward again though. “Do you recall if Del Fonzo is playing lead cello tonight?”

“According to the schedule, he should be.” Her nerves flared up again slightly as she worried that something unexpected would cause the other cellist to fill in for him. The second cellist would likely be fine…but Ada did so enjoy Del Fonzo’s grasp of emotion. She didn’t settle down again until they were seated and the concert about to begin, at last everything having gone according to plan and no more pieces to navigate aside from Ada and herself. Ada placed her hand over Hecate’s shortly into the concert causing a small smile at the corner of her lips and her chest to to expand just a fraction more than usual. 

On the flight home they discussed the music selection and the performances of their favorite and least favorite members of the ensemble. This lead into plans for other concerts they needed to add to their list of future outings and somehow to Gwen which then lead to a discussion over age and other regulations that were flexible in their interpretations and practices in the education field. Before Hecate knew it, they were back at the Academy. The winds must have been with them on the return trip as she was certain it had taken far less time. Ada took her hand as they dismounted and she had been expecting Ada to lead her inside. The Headmistress instead took them on a stroll to their usual bench on the west side of the castle, allowing them to continue their conversation. Ada sat with one hand buried in the pocket of her cardigan but Hecate could feel the back of Ada’s other hand growing icy and the woman’s shoulders had hunched slightly as she fought off the cold. Why Ada didn’t just use warming spells Hecate could never grasp. Gently, she let her magic reach out from her hand covering Ada’s hand in warmth. She stopped it there but the conversation continued and Ada had merely glanced down at their joined hands and back up at Hecate as they spoke, thumb rubbing against Hecate’s skin. Slowly, as to give Ada a chance to stop her if she wanted, she let it reach further until it blanketed Ada to keep her from the wind. Ada’s shoulders relaxed. 

Eventually the two conceded it was late and they should probably head inside. Hecate walked Ada to her corridor without needing to offer. She waited politely to say her final good night as Ada opened the door, partially hoping Ada may invite her in for a nightcap. Ada paused and Hecate thought maybe she would. Instead Ada turned back to Hecate with a look she couldn’t quite name…curious seemed to be the closest she could estimate.

Curious, wondrous, admiring: there were many aspects to what was going through Ada’s mind all leading to the simple conclusion that she was the luckiest witch in existence because she had Hecate Hardbroom in her life, by her side, and one day, with any luck, in her bed.

“Thank you Hecate. Tonight was lovely.” Before Hecate could respond there was warm pressure on her cheek where Ada’s lips lingered and then there was no air for speech: no oxygen to the brain for words, just loud heart beats thumping away in her ears. She watched as Ada pulled back, looking so at home and happy in the world. Hecate had contributed to that and it made her inexplicably happy to know it. She stepped forward hand rising to slide into Ada’s hair to stop the growing distance. Hecate slowed to a stop lips a breath away from Ada’s as her eyes searched Ada’s for permission. Ada, head soaring, happily sank in to close the kiss, her own hands sliding around Hecate’s waist to rest on her back. When the two finally parted the kiss, still in one another's arms, Hecate’s face tilted again as if only just managing to restrain from going back for more. Her eyes rose slowly to meet Ada’s and she felt her cheeks redden. 

“I’m afraid I’m a bit out of practice…”

Ada gave a tilted grin. “I wasn’t complaining.”

“Not the…well I suppose that too. I meant dating. It’s…been some time.”

Ada’s smile warmed and Hecate let it wash over her as surely as if Ada had used a warming spell of her own. “Rest assured, I doubt the customs have altered that much since you last took part.”

Hecate let the annoyed reaction reach her eyes, both witches knowing the feeling didn’t reach her heart. “Ada.”

She witch chuckled, the sensation rumbling through the neck beneath Hecate’s hands and through the hands at her back. “Well, I’m sure we’ll manage it somehow.”

Hecate merely smiled in return: the smile reserved just for Ada, be it the small and timid thing it was. “I’ll see you at breakfast?” 

“Have I ever been known to skip?” 

The two exchanged amused smiles. 

“Good night Ada.”

“Good night Hecate.”

Ada knew even before the wrist began to raise that Hecate would be gone far too quickly. A shame really. If Hecate had to leave, Ada would have very much liked to have watched Hecate walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow (possibly after the holidays). I figure some cute fluff will suffice until then.


End file.
